


DRAFT: Magical Girls and Aliens: SAVE THE WORLD!

by LluminateCrystal



Category: Ben 10 Series, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LluminateCrystal/pseuds/LluminateCrystal
Summary: Due to attend an interview, American celebrity Ben Tennyson flies to Japan solo, learning the Japanese language as quickly as possible. He is not expecting much danger to happen in Japan, being one of the reasons he flew solo, and takes a small tour in country. While stopping at Yuunagi, however, he learns that Japan is being conflicted by danger, coming across a team of girls called the Pretty Cure. He decides to team up with the team, for there is a threat that will harm them both and all.This is an early posting. the rest will be added later.





	DRAFT: Magical Girls and Aliens: SAVE THE WORLD!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first AOOO Story. I'm trying to figure out the formatting still, so if this looks a little wonky, I apologize. I also just got back into the ORIGINAL Ben 10, and I'm trying to recap. The only season I didn't watch was Omniverse because the art style caused me to think it had nothing to do with the original. I'm also still learning everything I need to know about Ben 10, so again, if this seems wonky, I apologize. I'm also not that far into Pretty Cure. I'm in the middle of Gogo and I do not feel like watching it for obvious reasons. I did watch Hugtto when it came out, but I stopped at episode 12 because of a reason that I'm not aware of. I want this to be like an All Stars thing so for the final time, IF THIS SEEMS WONKY, I APOLOGIZE. There. Also, the Kiryuu's are Cures fite meh. I am planning on updating a few elements as I go along, but this is this for right now. But, you've been reading this for too long. Go ahead and get on with the story!

Ben opened his eyes, confused on what had just happened. He was sitting down, swallowed by the sound of a very loud engine. He looked to his left. There were more people, most sleeping. He looked to his right, and saw a small round window, covered by a blind. Despite the brightness of the outdoors being painful to his eyes, he lifted the blind to look outside. He fully remembered what he was doing there.

A few weeks ago, Ben was offered an interview by Monogoto inc. He excepted, and although he wanted to go alien to get there as quickly as possible, he decided, with the help of his friends, that it would be easier to go by plane, since the Omnitrix will eventually run out of power and can offer the wrong alien at any given moment in time. Within those few weeks, he's been learning Japanese, and learning about Japan itself. Those weeks were tiring, but he was told, numerous times, that it would be worth it in the end.

Ben stretched his arms up and sighed. He would get up for a little, but the seat belt sign was on.  _We're going to land soon_ , he thought. Regardless, he was glad he made it this far.

* * *

 Ben did a small celebration after finally getting out of the airport. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof nothing happened! Yeah, I know. You wanted to see some Cures, didn't you? Look on the bright side: Kayo is here! And she is probably not going to be that important! This was a mess. I can not guarantee what will happen in the next chapter. All I can say is I'm trying. Anyway, i'd love to hear feedback. Who am I kidding, if you found this that quickly, you are a god.


End file.
